Words Aren't Need
by Molly Yokunaii
Summary: Two completely different people will realize that perhaps they're not as different as they thought.[Mariah X Kai]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own Beyblade.

**Molly : **Hi! So This is a short one shot with a Kai/Mariah pairing. I hope you'll like it!

**Warning : **For those who doesn't know me : I SPEAK FRENCH SO IT'S NORMAL IF YOU FIND ERRORS:P but feel free to tell me what is wrong so I can improve!

**Words Aren't Need**

She was alone.

She didn't even know Ray had a girlfriend. She was sure his girlfriend didn't know he had cheated on her with _her_. He had been her first. He said she was his first too. _Liar._ She had given him her heart, soul and body. He had given her loving words. Words that weren't destine to her.

He was alone.

He had lost the only one who could understand him. He didn't care about his physical condition. He didn't care that he wasn't the new world champion. He just couldn't believe his phoenix, his friend, was dead. No one could understand the pain he was feeling. Even being in the abbey had been less painful. This kind of pain couldn't heal with bandage nor with a long stay at the hospital. No. This kind of pain is something you must live with everyday.

She was alone.

She had left the party as soon as she saw her rival. She didn't understand why she had been fooled that easily. It was all because of this stupid feeling : love. She made a promise to herself; she would never fall in love again. Ray Kon had broken the little kitten. Now she would roam in her own world of self-pity.

He was alone.

This party was so pointless that he left almost as soon as he arrived. Those laughing and smiling people were sickening him. Why did it have to be always him to have to make a sacrifice? Even at the abbey he would take the punches and the kicks for the others. And did he ever get a thanks? Of course not. For one time, he wished he could live for himself. Just this one time…

She was alone.

And she couldn't care less. She even left Galux to Lee to be sure to be left alone. She was now far away from the party. Far away from the one her heart was still cherishing despite herself. She considered herself a strong girl, but right now, she felt like jumping in the river in front of her. Her pain could be washed away. She sighed and looked up at the sky. What had she done to deserve this betrayal?

He was alone.

His fighting spirit was leaving him. He would stop blading now. There was no point in continuing without Dranzer. He was nothing without his beloved bit-beast. He could feel his heartbeat hitting him hard in the chest. The raging pain was becoming harder to bear with. He saw a bridge and a girl dressed in pink. He didn't know what she was doing there, but he knew that, like him, she was alone.

They were alone.

Kai Hiwatari slowly walked toward the crying girl. He didn't know why he didn't only walk far away from her. She looked up when she heard his footsteps. She tried to wash her tears away, but he had already seen them. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes were asking him. "You wouldn't understand." His owns replied coldly.

She looked away. His pained eyes were remembering her her own sadness. Her hands were trembling. She was fighting back the new tears who wanted to be free. He was staring at her intently. She shouldn't be here by herself. It was a dangerous area. But he was sure it was the least of her concern right now.

She finally looked at him again, but her hands were still shaking madly. In fact, her whole body seemed to be in shock and she was trembling from head to toe. "You should go back." His mind was telling her. "Never!" Hers screamed to him. "You could get hurt." He retorted. "Like you care." She sneered. They both look away and started to think hard.

They could feel the pain the other was in. It was weird for those two completely different people to realize they could understand each other. They had never spoken properly before and yet, their heart and soul were perfectly communicating. They looked at each other again with the same expression on their face.

"Make me forget." The message was clear between the two. She was the first one to make a move. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her lips. Her behavior surprised them both, but they just let their pain being eaten away by their hungry lips.

* * *

**I was pretty upset when I wrote this ahah. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**-Molly**


End file.
